Switch actuator devices have been known heretofore and have been used for opening and closing switching circuits in devices such as high voltage power circuits and the like for maintenance and other reasons, and some of the known devices have included hydraulic actuating means. One of the more pertinent known prior constructions is disclosed in Turner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,678 issued Oct. 3, 1978 assigned to Applicant's assignee. This patented construction is a self-contained hydraulic switching device which is used for the same or similar purposes of the present construction. However, the known device is more limited than the present device, and is capable of being hydraulically actuated in one direction only so that movements in the opposite direction must be made manually or by means other than hydraulic actuation. Other limitations and shortcomings of the prior art include the numerous and more exposed hydraulic connections including the tubing and related members in their hydraulic systems which require more associated fittings and seals all of which present opportunities for potential trouble and leakage. Hydraulic tubing at best is fragile and easily damaged by environmental changes, vandalism and by being handled by unskilled or careless personnel. Other problems arise with the known prior art constructions because they are physically larger than the present device, require more space for installing, require relatively frequent maintenance, are more difficult to repair and maintain, are more difficult to tailor to a particular application, are relatively fragile, and are more difficult to service and adjust in the field. The prior art constructions are also more complicated structurally and operationally then the present device and require among other things the use of reversible motors. Prior art constructions which use reversible motors to operate switching means in both directions also require that the pump means driven by the motors be able to operate for both directions of motor rotation. The pumps in such systems operate in one direction to charge an accumulator and in the opposite direction to hydraulically operate an actuator. Unlike the prior art, the present construction can be operated by a motor capable of rotation in one direction only and yet is able to charge an accumulator whose output operates the hydraulic system in both directions. The requirement of having a reversible motor in the prior art systems complicates the construction of the hydraulic and electrical systems and makes for much more complex overall systems.